Harry Potter Does Metal
by ChildrenOfBodom
Summary: Harry and Ron discover metal while the Dursley's are gone, and the songs of a certain band are a key to defeating Voldemort. Read and review or something...
1. Introduction to Metal

The summer had just been born, and everyone on Privet Drive had taken the day off to visit a special convention, specifically for the grand-opening of a lawn mower megaplex, which was to last for a week. Harry was, of course, cast aside by the Dursleys, although Harry felt no pain or suffering, for his own problems were much more intense, and well, prominent in his overloaded mind.  
  
He lazily forced himself off of the Dursleys perfectly kept lawn, and went inside for a bit of eating. As he opened the refridgerator, he felt the great need to write to someone, anyone. Deciding that macaroni and cheese took too much time and effort to cook, he decided upon a cheese sandwich.  
  
He quickly consumed the sandwich and scurried upstairs to write his letter. As gathered parchment and a pen, and decided on writing Hermione.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I cannot wait to see you, I trust that you'll be at the Burrow as well, Ron owled me and told me that is where we're to stay. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you send me copies of The Prophet when you're done with them? I'd like to be informed with what they're saying about: Me, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and such. Cannot wait to see you,  
  
Love Harry."  
  
He put the piece of parchment in an envelope, and sent Hedwig off with the letter. He ran downstairs and flipped on the news, like he did every day. Reports of endangered whales, riots at a music festival, nothing to extraordinary. He stepped back outside, guiltily enjoying the smell of fresh, clean, muggle air.  
  
He watched a group of muggle teens walk into the house diagonal to the Dursley's. They all carried the presence of street rats, dirty clothes, and an overall aura of someone Uncle Vernon would despise. Harry thought nothing of it, and returned to judging the looks of the female Hogwarts students while concentrating on a singular blade of grass.  
  
He jumped, his heart skipping the next few beats. Music was ommiting from the house the kids had walked in to. Not really being able to distinguish anything from the extremely loud bass, he decided to walk to the house to see what on earth was going on.  
  
He knocked on the door in vain, they didn't hear it. He knocked again, this time with more force, thinking to himself, "Imagine if Vernon were here... the police would be here quicker than flies in Umbridge." Finally, a one of the kids answered the door, responding with, "What the ruddy hell do you want?" Harry was taken aback by the complete bluntness, but responded with, "I wanted to know what you're blasting."  
  
The music suddenly stopped, but started again, alas, the volume had been turned far, far down. The boy responded with, "Well, we were listening to Iron Maiden, now we're listening to Iced Earth, care to come in and have a listen?" Harry decided to be polite, so he walked in.  
  
The house was huge, with a big-screen TV, computers, video game systems, and a sound system the size of Ron Weasly and Dean Thomas put together four time. The boy said to Harry, "Make yourself at home, not like my parents will care... they'll be gone for a few days." Harry corrected him by saying, "A week. Lawnmowers, right?" The boy laughed and agreed, and Harry sat down on the luxurious couch. 


	2. Ron's Induction

Harry looked around his settings, portraits of tired looking men surrounded him, and he was taken off guard by the idleness, Harry was used to portraits communicating with him. The boys seemed to have abandoned the room, and they all had ran up the stairs for reasons Harry did not know. The boy then spoke, "Uh, I never really got your name, what is it?" Harry replied with, "Harry, Harry Potter.. I live with the Dursley's." He replied with, "The Dursleys? Oh... we're the blokes that've been throwing eggs at your house, sorry mate." Harry laughed, "You've been throwing eggs at their house? Good, I say. I only live with them for portions of the summer." The boy questioned as to why only for portions of the Summer, Harry simply said, "School."  
  
The boy then introduced himself, his name was Sam Estrada. Sam and Harry got into a conversation about the flaws of the Dursleys, which Harry seemed to enjoy. Apparently, when Harry was at Hogwarts, Sam was giving the Dursleys Hell. Sam then showed Harry his CD collection, which was to say the least, astounding. Harry had never heard of any of these bands, but was interested. "Hmmm...Cryptopsy, that sounds lovely, Sonata Arctica, Hermione would like that, Burzum.... Darkthrone, Megadeth, Children of Bodom, Demons and Wizards..." Sam said, "Yeah, Demons & Wizards is definetely good, want a listen? Harry felt as if it was obligatory, the band had "Wizard" in its name!  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry's new favorite band was Iron Maiden, he loved Yngwie Malmsteen, and the only words he could find to describe Children of Bodom was, Disgustingly intense." Harry then said to Sam, "Sam, I'm going to run home for around 10 minutes, but, err, try to find something similair to Mngwie Yalmsteen." Sam laughed and corrected him, "Yngwie Malmsteen."  
  
Harry walked to the Dursley's empty home and decided to talk to him via fireplace. When his head had appeared in The Burrows fireplace, Mrs. Weasley nearly died of cardiac arrest. Regardless, she was excited to see Harry, and fetched Ron. Harry explained to him this thing some neighbors showed him called, "Metal.", and Ron wanted to experience it. Ron decided to spend a few days at Harry's house, and within five minutes he was Floo-powdered over there.  
  
Harry lectured Ron on how he needed to act Muggle, and to keep a low profile, and Ron took the advice seriously. Ron looked around the Muggle houses and was in awe, "Wow...street lamps....cars! Oh my God, satellites! Dad would flip!" Harry merely laughed at the statement and walked Ron in. Sam and Ron greeted, and soon enough, Ron had gotten his dose of Yngwie Malmsteen. As they both beckoned for more, Sam said, "Well, now I have a video for you, it's short, five minutes, but it's entitled 'Speed Lives', made by Michael Angelo Batio.  
  
At the end of the video, they were both amazed. Sam had been playing air guitar throughout the entire video, and Harry wanted more. Sam said, "Nah . . . How about you come up to my room." Harry and Ron looked at each other and followed Sam up to his room, and Harry thought he had stepped into another planet from the previous room, Sam's room was dark, full of posters, a TV, pictures of scantily-clad women, and of course, empty soda bottles. Ron, who was slightly familiar with a computer, turned it on, but when he tried to use 'Firefox', he failed, obviously he wasn't sure how to master the skill of internet using.  
  
Sam's friends were engaged in conversation about the size of the females breasts in their school, and Sam simply looked at them and said, "You know, this conversation never changes. 'Wow, Casey is so hot, Shana is incredible, Jackie must be the best of all, she's so gorgeous.'" The boys blushed, their conversation had indeed followed that exact same path. One of the boys sat up and said, "Oi, Sam, want to go out for a ride?" Sam agreed, and asked Harry and Ron whether they wanted to go to London. They apprehensively agreed, and went back outside into the car. 


End file.
